


Another Beginning

by Palm_Trees



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Trees/pseuds/Palm_Trees
Summary: Even with the joyous mood of New Years to life the spirits, Momo continues to yearn for Mina.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 39





	Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandonned Lavender Pillowcases, it'll be back soon I swear.
> 
> I guess this can also be a part 2 of VIC

People crowded the streets. Outdoor ramen stalls were overflowing with people wanting warm broth to ward off the cold night air. Outside, snow fell slowly. Small flakes could be observed dancing down towards the ground, sometimes meeting another snowflake, molding into each other. She thought of Mina, how the years of ballet affected her movements. The Japanese was always graceful, moving like water through the kitchen to make breakfast- how she’d arch her back when she felt powerful surges run down her body between passionate kisses shared in their bedroom.

With the joyous mood of New Years steadily approaching, Momo felt melancholic. Right now, in their shared apartment- Momo yearned for Mina.

Even her closest friends couldn’t wipe Momo’s slight pout from her red lips.

“Geez, Momo.” Nayeon whined. Momo watched as her friend filled up everyone’s glasses with more soju. “Mina’s gonna facetime you anyway.”

Sana quickly rose to Momo’s defense, “It’s her first New Years without Mina, Nayeon. She’s going to miss her. It’s not the same over a phone.”

Momo offered Sana a pitiful smile. Sana is her best friend, her sister. It was Sana that originally introduced Momo to her 'friend Mina from Biophysics class' when they were in university. It was Sana that forced Momo to pick up a drunk Mina from the club almost four years ago. That night marked the beginning of their friendship, which led to something else. Her best friend was even there to help Momo pick out an engagement ring.

Nevertheless, if not for Sana, Momo wouldn't have met and fallen in love with her fiancée.

“Sorry.” She sipped her drink, hoping to calm her thoughts. “I just miss Mina. I wish she didn’t have that last minute meeting in Japan, that’s all.”

“We all miss her.” Tzuyu said. Her normally tame voice was tinged with slight disappointment at her friend's absence.

The four of them shifted over to happier topics, now talking about resolutions over a game of poker.

“I just think they’re dumb and all.” Nayeon reasoned, tossing three popcorn kernels into their pot. “You shouldn’t need a day to tell you to change something. Almost everyone who thinks that way don’t end up achieving anything.”

“Valid, but I still think it’s cute.” Sana folded. “Like it would be awesome if someone could get off work for once, maybe every third Friday.”

Tzuyu dipped her head in embarrassment. Momo and Nayeon watched in amusement as the tips of their friend’s ears became red. For the last few months, Sana and Tzuyu have gotten closer as friends. What had started off as cold acquaintances has slowly developed into a tight-knit friendship. Now, they wanted to visit Japan together. Sana was excited at the potential weekend or week that they could spend with Sana’s family and Japanese friends.

“Okay there Sana, that’s enough torturing our baby.” Momo joked.

By now her mood had improved. Each minute was getting closer to 11:50, the time that Mina was going to call Momo.

_ "It’s an emergency, Momo. I’m so sorry, but I’ll be back by the second." Mina said sadly as she packed a suitcase. Momo wanted to block Mina’s path out of their bedroom. "And if not?" Momo asked. Mina smiled playfully, "Then I’ll find the fastest flight back home, meetings be damned." Mina placed a chaste kiss on Momo’s lips. "After all, I have a needy fiancée at home." _

“Hirai.” Sana waved a hand over Momo’s face, too close for comfort.

“Not so close Sana.” Momo complained. She laid down her cards, disappointed at Nayeon’s Full House that beat her Flush.

“Or what? Your nose will get even flatter?” Nayeon teased.

A cheeky grin spread across her face as she gathered in her popcorn winnings. Sana laughed, fueling the eldest and her loud laugh.

“Okay there, bunny.” Momo lashed back.

Tzuyu shuffled their cards while Sana went over and turned up the volume of the News coverage. The normal reporters were all present, showing a feed of New Zealand, the first country to celebrate the upcoming year. Fireworks were going off and feed began to show Japan celebrating the new year as well.

"How ‘bout we hold off on the game.” Sana was already making herself comfortable on the couch. “I want to watch this.”

Momo sighed as the two girls immediately made their way to the couch. Momo watched as Tzuyu sat down next to Sana. Her friend laid her head on the taller girl’s shoulder, a habit that Momo doesn’t think Sana's noticed yet.

Momo cleaned up their mess of bottles and empty snack platters. As she cleaned the dishes, Momo kept a steady eye on the clock. 11:47, only three more minutes.

Momo quickly dried and stored the plates, rushing over to her phone beside the sofa. She gave Nayeon, Tzuyu, and Sana a smile as she plopped down onto the loveseat perpendicular to their couch. Not a moment later, the familiar music accompanying a picture of them on the day Momo proposed lit up her screen.

“Mintang!” Momo smiled as the pixelated image cleared on her screen. Mina was probably in her hotel room, the white wall behind her illuminated by a modern LED light.

“Momoring,” Mina’s gummy smile was contagious. Momo found herself smiling alongside Mina. 

“Happy New Year! We’re watching the fireworks from Tokyo, can you see them?” Momo was drowned out from the cheers from her friends. Mina asked for Momo to repeat herself, an action she did without hesitation.

“Oh, well, they’re beautiful.” Momo didn’t quite believe her statement.

Over the years, Momo’s been able to decipher Mina. They were at the point in their relationship where each partner knew the others emotions. They’ve each found specific gestures and smiles that mean other things. The hesitant way that Mina spoke was one such alarm bell. Mina was a well-spoken woman. Momo brushed it off, thinking that Mina probably wished Momo to be there with her.

“I wish we were together.” Momo sighed.

Mina nodded solemnly. “The good news is I’ll be back really soon. Emergency avoided and I'm scheduled for the next flight back.”

Momo couldn’t help but smile at her fiancée. “I can’t wait for you to be home.”

“Momo, less than 2 minutes.” Tzuyu spoke up.

Momo switched her attention to the screen. A giant countdown was now on screen, and Momo could see the crowds all around the Han river. The time reached 55 seconds, and the doorbell rang.

“Sorry Mina, someone’s here.” Momo frowned. She placed down the phone, ignoring the growing smile taking over her lover’s features.

“I ordered more food.” Nayeon said disinterestedly, focussing on the numbers counting down.

39, the timer showed.

“Wanna get it?” Sana said lamely.

“Yeah, my shoulder is occupied.” Tzuyu added.

Momo walked over to the door. She didn’t bother checking the peephole since she wanted to be able to return to her friends before midnight struck. She heard her friends count down from thirty.

Sana’s cheerful voice squealed in excitement. Nayeon’s powerful voice continued through her laughing. Tzuyu shouted alongside her friends. Hearing the scene only reminded Momo that another critical person in her life was missing. 

She opened the door, taking in the white walls furnished by modern lights. Momo froze.

“Happy New Year, Momo.” her lover spoke. 

Even with the chaos behind her and the yelling from their neighbors, Momo heard Mina clearly. The sincerity in her voice, the gentleness in her approaching steps, and the love in Mina’s eyes rendered Momo useless. In her position rooted to the floor, Mina pulled her closer.

They shared a chaste kiss. Momo could taste the cherry lip balm that Mina wears whenever she doesn’t apply lipstick. Momo could feel the warm and dexterous fingers playing with her raven hair behind her neck. Mina was there, at the dawn of a new year.

“I love you, Hirai Momo.” Mina whispered.

The shouts behind her were drowned out when Momo looked into Mina’s warm chocolate eyes.

Momo would share the beginning of 2020 with Mina. Momo would continue to share new beginnings with Mina. Momo would continue to love Mina. It was another beginning, and Momo prayed that this year would bring more happiness and love than before.

“I love you, Myoui Mina.” Momo whispered back.

Momo had her friends behind her cheering now that Mina was home. Momo had the most beautiful woman on earth in her arms, looking at her with love and devotion. Momo had love from all four of them. 2020 was going to be a great year.

As the new year fell upon them, Momo pulled the love of her life closer. Mina smiled as their lips molded together in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! *Insert party streamers*  
> Wow, 2020… the number intimidates me. I sincerely hope that you have a good year and strive to achieve your wishes. I hope that this new year brings new friends, opportunities, memories, and tons of love and happiness.  
> I hope that you can continue to cherish others and try harder to love yourself, as hard as it can be sometimes.  
> Gosh I’m rambling, but seriously, you’re amazing and deserve love and happiness.  
> Happy New Year. Continue to reach forward.  
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


End file.
